smashfighterszfandomcom-20200214-history
Bowser's Trials
Bowser's Trials are a series of four trials made by Bowser, which the heroes must clear to get closer to Princess Peach and the Green Chaos Emerald. The trial consists of four different objectives (A trivial quiz, a sliding puzzle, a boss rush and a maze), Bowser appears to have made the trials merely for his own amusement. Participants Sliding Puzzle *Mario *King Dedede Boss Rush *Luigi *Kirby *Goomboss *Koopa Bros. **Red Ninjakoopa **Black Ninjakoopa **Green Ninjakoopa **Yellow Ninjakoopa *King Bob-Omb *Hisstocrat *Petey Piranha Kart Race *Yoshi *Shadow Trivia Quiz *Meta Knight *Sonic *Stuffwell *Dr. Topper Trials Sliding Puzzle The Puzzle Test is a large, 15-piece sliding puzzle that must be correctly assembled. Mario and King Dedede are the heroes who take on this puzzle. The assembled puzzle appears to a large picture of Bowser. Trivia Quiz The Trivia Quiz is a ten-room long trial where one must correctly answer a question. Failing a question drops the challenger onto a conveyer belt that pulls them back to the first room. Meta Knight, Stuffwell and Sonic the Hedgehog are the heroes who challenge this trial. Dr. Topper hosts this challenge. Questions *Question Nine: You walk into a room with a match, a lamp, a candle, and a fireplace. Which do you light first? **Answer: The match. Kart Race The Kart Race is a basic race where a duo must finish three laps in first place. If the duo succeed, they are allowed to leave the track, however, if the duo fail, the track will be flushed over by a magma tsunami. Shadow and Yoshi are forced to do this challenge. Racers #Yoshi and Shadow #Koopa and Goomba #Shy Guy and Snifit #Bowser Baddie and Koopa Paratroopa #Dry Bones and Eerie #Blooper and Zeostar #Koopatrol and Clubba #Monty Mole and Octoomba Boss Rush The Boss Rush is a five-room long trial where the challenger must defeat the enemies that inhabit each room, without healing. Kirby and Luigi challenge this trial, to Luigi's chagrin. Events Trivia *The racetrack found in the Kart Race trial is GBA Bowser Castle 1. *The style of the Kart Race is based on Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, where each kart has two racers each. **Despite this, each of the racers appear to be generic enemies aside from Shadow and Yoshi. **The karts Shadow and Yoshi have a choice of include the Warthog from the Halo series, a Mercedes-Benz, the Parade Car from Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, the Egg Mobile-D from Sonic the Hedgehog 2, and the Dark Rider from Shadow the Hedgehog. The two seem to pick the Dark Rider. Coincidentally, it is the only bike avaliable to choose. **A pair of racers, a Koopa Troopa and a Goomba, appear to be using a bike instead of a kart. **The race also marks the second appearance of Mario Kart items. *These trials are based on the "Six Doors Challenge" found in the second visit to Bowser's Keep during the events of Super Mario RPG. The doors also have a similar design, and are numbered from one to four. *During the Sliding Puzzle challenge, after assembling their puzzle correctly, King Dedede tampers with it, somehow turning it from a portrait of Bowser to a portrait of himself. Category:Battles Category:Bowser